


The Exchange Program

by PersonablePerson



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Diabetes, Doctors, Exchange Student, Field trips, Fighting, Fluffy, Glee Club - Freeform, M/M, Random Songs, Sebastian-centric, Secrets, angsty, because reasons, diabetic Sebastian, temporary housmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonablePerson/pseuds/PersonablePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Michael Jackson sing-off didn't go unnoticed by the school board. The solution for the ongoing feud between the Warblers and the New Directions will either end in truce or disaster.</p><p>On hold indefinitely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Street Cred

" We are all here to discuss the consequences of the confrontation that occurred in a parking garage last week. The feud between these two school reflects badly on not only your clubs, but the community and all competitive programs. We have already had many proposals to disband all sports and competitive clubs in our school district." 

Protests from parents and students alike rose up around the room talking over each other and shouting. Sebastian kept his head down and stayed as silent as his father whose hand rested on his shoulder.

" Settle down please, quiet, quiet, thank you."

" Given that a student ended up in surgery, the school board is half inclined to do so. This feud has became dangerous and I will not have anymore students put at risk over a rivalry between glee clubs. This ends. Both schools have done well these past few years reputation wise, and for that I'm willing to offer an alternate solution. An exchange program between Mckinnly and Dalton High Schools." 

Once again indignant cries rang out through the room and the he remained quiet Sebastians stomach was suddenly doing summersaults.

A voice rose up above the rest of the room " With all do respect wouldn't forcing them to live together put them serve to aggravate the situation even further?" 

Yes please dont do something this dumb. There are so many things wrong with that idea.  
Sebastian looked up to see who the brilliant voice of reason was and was surprised to see Mr.Hummel standing from his seat on the other side of the room where the New directions and their parents sat. Split as always the Warblers were scattered on the other side of the room. Like him most of the students had kept their heads down until the board presidents proposal. 

" The purpose of an exchange program is to experiance culture differences first hand. Perhaps having your two clubs walk in each others shoes for awhile the two can come to some understanding and end this feud before anyone else get hurts or further embarrass this community." 

Mr. Hummel sat back down. Sebastian turned to his father hoping for a rebuttal from him but he stayed silent his expression seemed almost in agreement.  
Oh god no.

" If there are no more objections I would like to discuss the terms of this exchange."  
Silence.  
No this is not happening.

" For the remainder of the semester the two captains Finn Hudson and Sebastian Smythe will participate in an exchange program. Sebastian will stay in the home of the Hudson-Hummels and vice versa. During this time the glee cubs will remain on probation. They will abstain from all competitions including regionals. Field trips are an exception with approval from both principals. This meeting of the school board will now be adjourned parents of the two families are to stay. There are permission forms that need to be filled Mr Reynolds will assist you and answer all your questions regarding the agreement,thank you."  
Out in the hall on their way to the private office the Hummels had already taken off to.  
" Dad we're not really going to go through with this. This is insane."  
" And necessary. Your friend had eye surgery Sebastian this is out of control."  
" I need to use the restroom."  
" Sebastian-."  
" Just give me minute. Please."  
Receiving a nod he ducked into the men's room. After taking care of business his tubing managed to snag on his belt and he hissed as it pulled at his injection site. He froze. He hadn't even thought about it. Most people in Lima don't even know he's diabetic. The Warblers only know because Nicks his roommate and a big mouth. Having his friends know is one thing, there's no way he's okay with lady Hummel knowing. How's he going to keep that a secret? Where's he going to keep his insulin? His dads at least going to want to tell Hummels parents. He's broken out of his thoughts by a knock and call of "Bastain?" 

" Coming!" He called zipping up and rushing towards the sinks just as the door opened.  
Turning on the knob he made eye contact with his dad through the mirror. He looked tired.  
Your fault. He reminds himself

" I'm not as angry with you as I am dissapointed."  
Ouch. I'd rather you be angry.....  
" You were never a bad kid Sebastian your better than this. You're better than them."  
No matter how much he wants to pretend he's talking about Rachel and her band of misfits his mind conjures pictures of him looking up at Andy Norbek from the ground his broken insulin pod on the ground next to him.  
" What those kids did to you was cruel. Don't ever put yourself on that level."  
He walked over to him where he stood at the door. And his dad cupped the back of his scalp.  
" I'm sorry."  
" I know."

 

Moving things around, emptying his side of the dorm room, while Finn emptied his room took a total of two days. Moving in was much faster. By Friday night they were all set. Sebastian was right in assuming his dad would talk to the Hummels. As it turned out Hummels moms a nurse . And wasnt that promising . Let the overbearing begin. He got temporary custody of the mini fridge he shared with Nick to keep his insulin in Finns- Er his room. For the most part it would be just like boarding school except the part where he's living with his mortal enemy and would be going to public school and spending time with the enemies glee club.  
Damn the school board. 

Once they finished setting up what would be his room for the next month and a half, the Hummels insisted his dad stay for dinner. His father and Mr. Hummel went down to the kitchen. Kurt had remained in his room while they set up everything he'd brought from Wartons and from home. Sebastion took the time to check his levels. Figures he'd be a bit low following the exertion. Not much compared to Lacrosse but still. Gathering his wits he walked down the hall to knock on Hummels door. For whatever reason Mr. Hummel thought asking him to let Kurt know dinner was ready was a good idea. He knocked on the door and got a "Its open!" as a response. Probably thinks its his parents. No way Hummel just knowingly invited me in.  
Putting in the snarkiest grin he could muster he swung the door open. 

" Dinners ready Princess!"  
Judging by the affronted look on Kurt's face, his assumption was right.

" I just lost my appetite." He wrinkled his nose from where he lay on his bed legs dangling from the bottom so his feet touched the floor.

" Oh I assure you if I can stomach being in the same room as you for more than five minutes you can survive. Now get up before they think we're killing each other." 

Seemingly accepting Sebastains unorthodox version of a peace offering Kurt rose to follow him out into the hall. And if he engaged in some childish shoving to go down the stairs first, well, he's just picking his battles.

Dinner was...interesting... It mostly consisted of their parents chatting about current affairs, cars, and football. At which point Kurt discovered Sebastian is captain of the Lacrosse team and Sebastian of Kurt's brief stint on the Football team. 

" Lacrosse is a pretty aggressive sport. It's hell on my nerves seeing Finn slammed around on the field and you kids don't wear half that gear."  
Sebastian joined in the conversation for the first time that night.

" Eh it gets kind of ugly out there sometimes, my first year I broke my arm and 3 fingers, sprained my ankle twice. Had to beg my mom not to fly here from Paris and pull me off the team. But break a couple limbs and come back harder from it, it's just street cred."

The adults laughed and Mr. Smythe reached to ruffle his hair.

" Well I'm going to have to side with your mom on that one. Kurt can live without that kind if street cred." Mrs. Hummel chuckled out.  
Sebastian just grinned and shrugged.

" What kind of street cred does nearly blinding my boyfriend get you? Are we all forgetting the part where he was aiming for me?" 

The mood immediately switched to serious. 

Burt grimaced, proving he definitely hadn't forgotten but talked Kurt down all the same.

" No one has forgotten, that's the reason we're all sitting here having dinner together. We are all going to sit and discuss what happened and try and come to an agreement. This arrangement isn't going to be easy for either of you boys but it will work a lot better if we can find some common ground from the start." 

Sebasation shot his father an annoyed look, but said nothing and turned his attention back to his plate while Kurt sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

_I’m sitting in a share circle with Hummel and his parents. How is this my life?_

Mr. Hummel started the discussion. “We’re not going to sit here and lecture you guys. You know you were both in the wrong. You are kids, and you made dumb decisions. But you won’t be kids forever the mistakes you make have bigger consequences and you have to live with those consequences.”

“Definitely not lecturing.”  Sebastian muttered. Neither Kurt nor Sebastian acknowledged his snort of agreement.

“Instead.” Sebastian’s dad glared him down the smirk off his face. “You’ve got a couple weeks to settle all of this **_peacefully_**. “

Mrs. Hummel picked up the gauntlet after that. “I understand a little rivalry but this violent hate between your groups needs to stop and that begins with you two sorting things out.”

_Why does it seem like they practiced this speech together?_

“Who’s to say we can? We have nothing in common.” Finally, Kurt was speaking up about this idiotic mess.

“Oh I’m sure you two can come up with a few things. You don’t have to be instant friends. Start with being civil each other and respecting each other’s boundaries and go from there.” They both muttered their assents. Mrs. Hummel finished off the little pow wow.

“Speaking of respecting boundaries, no going through each other’s things, and most importantly no violence here or outside. This house.” She pointed down with her finger. “This is neutral zone. Any spats you have at school stay outside.”

The serious silence following was broken by Sebastian’s father standing and informing them that it was about time for him to head out. Kurt stayed in his place on the couch while the others walked him out the door. Sebastian accepting a pat on the shoulder with a “night Dad.” As soon as the door closed he released a breath he hadn’t noticed holding. Steeling himself for what he was going to have to do. Not apologize. No way in hell was he doing that, but he could at least try this whole…civil thing. Kurt was still sitting on the couch though his head now rested on his palm, arm propped up on the arm rest.

“They’re right you know. We have to at least pretend to get a long.” He stayed standing at one end of the couch so Kurt had to turn his head to face him when he responded.  


 “Somehow, I don’t think that was the point of that whole discussion.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes head going back a bit. But he just blew out a breath and continued.

“The **_point_** is that if we want to compete again in this lifetime we need to”.

“Fake it till you make it. I got it.”

Sebastian came around to Kurt’s side of the couch. Kurt’s head followed his movements until Sebastian stood a foot in front of him and stuck out a hand. It was Kurt’s turn to roll his eye’s. Still he stood to accept the handshake. No more words were spoken after that they just, _civilly_ , made their way back up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Sebastian tossed and turned for an hour that night. Though exhausted by the day that had passed he struggled to comprehend exactly what he was going to have to do starting tomorrow. Being nice. To Hummel of all people. Surely he’d lost his mind if he really thought he could pull this off. And not just Hummel all of the idiotic New Directions had to become his “friends”. He’d have to really fake it, as long as they believed he changed he’d have no problem. But could he really do it?

“How the hell am I going to pull this off?” He whispered just before his eyes closed and finally gave into exhaustion.

_His head hurt. He lifted his hand to rub at the smarting pain in the back of his head but gently set it back down. Scratch that EVERYTHING hurts. He took a deep breath before rising to his feet. He took in his battered body, the dirt on his clothes, torn denim fraying from his bloody knees. He looked up only for a blur of color to accompany the feel of two blunt object shoving him to the ground again. His back hit with a grunt seconds before the throbbing pain in his head spiked to a peak. He waited while it flared for what felt like ages until it settled back to the throbbing. Opening his eyes revealed only the sky above him. He turned to his side for a better view but was distracted by a loud CRUNCH. A soft tinkling sound reaches his ears. His hand followed a new prickling pain to his waist. He felt pieces of plastic and something cold and wet. He looked up to the sky again expecting clouds or water droplets. But the sky was clear save for one distant cloud. **Oh**. He lifted his hand up wondering if the liquid would be clear or red.  The sound has increased to the sound of a river and._

He’s awake. Before he has a chance to turn off the pre-alarm that had gently roused him from sleep it switches to the blaring sounds of Walk the Moon. With a groan of annoyance, he snatched his phone from the nightstand and slid his finger across the screen, silencing the call of dance. He scrolled through his Facebook for a while. Seeing his friends excited about their day only served to make him sick to his stomach. Finally giving in he tossed his phone on the bed and dragged himself out of bed.

“Day one in hell begins.” He muttered while stretching his arms above his head. Collecting his toiletries, he left the room. When he crossed the hall towards the bathroom he noticed the light on under the door already. With a sigh he leaned against the wall opposite. He smirked however, when out walked Kurt bed hair flayed in all its glory. He obviously hadn’t expected anyone else to be up yet because he blushed and muttered some insult before rushing to his room and slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the doors of McKinley High made Sebastian’s’ skin crawl. Like a thick film of slime not only rested on every exposed part of his body, but as if it seeped beneath his clothes, his bones, his mind. His stomach rolled and coiled tighter…tighter. He breathed. Though his insides had rebelled he maintained his usual cocky expression. Not so much as a twitch to betray his thoughts. He continued walking, Hummel lead the way to the main office. By the time the book keeper finished printing his schedule and locker combination he was already late for his first class. As Kurt is technically his “host” for this little experiment he would be following him to all his classes.

 At Dalton he got away with skipping French by being a native speaker and taking sign language instead. Here it seemed he would have to suffer through it first thing in the morning. At least by the time the bell rang he’d managed to impress the teacher. Unfortunately, that also meant she’d be calling on him as much as possible.  As he was getting ready to rise from his seat a group that had been sitting at the back of the class approached him. One bouncy blonde named Whitney, one brunette with glasses named Amanda, and a mildly handsome guy named Josh. ‘And is this school built on stereotypes?’

 

Before they could convince him to join their film club or whatever Kurt cut in. “He’s joining the Glee club, it’s part of his probation.” Sebastian’s eye twitched at the last part and he started pushing Kurt out the room muttering about being late. Not even bothering with a goodbye to the stunned group behind them Kurt jerked away from his touch and led the way out.

 

“Is that what you call getting along?” The tone pf Sebastian’s voice was the complete opposite of the good natured expression on his face.

 

“What’s a joke between friends, besides you do have to join the Glee club as much as it pains me to say it. You have to audition of course so you should come with a song to sing.”

 

“Of course.” And Sebastian Smythe is the only person in the world who can sneer without sneering. “I’ll be sure to make it friendly.”

 

Kurt looked a little worried as they stepped into the English classroom. Sebastian managed to find a seat completely surrounded by taken ones. Kurt ended up sitting in a seat on the other side of the classroom and shooting him glances through the whole hour he pretended not to notice. After laughing with the guy sitting next to him throughout the whole class, who he learned is named Alex, Alex offered to help him find his next class. When they got to the math class he introduced him to Laura who he sat with throughout class, chatting when the teacher left them to work in pairs. He once again managed to avoid talking to Hummel when Laura asked him to join them for lunch. Sitting in a public school lunchroom wasn’t that different from a private one. Just as chaotic and loud. Sebastian found he had a lot in common with Laura and Alex. Not his usual crowd but interesting enough he wouldn’t get bored here. He’d have to wheedle his way into the New Directions clique eventually but that was going to take careful, patient work.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but why don’t you sit with the rest of the cheerleaders?” Sebastian addressed Laura while absently scrolling through his song list on his phone. Alex and Laura exchanged an awkward look. “Um-.” She started but Alex took pity on her.

 

“Laura and I have been friends since pre-k. A rumor went around last year that I’m gay. If coach Sylvestor wasn’t obsessed with Klaine the other cheerleaders would have tried to kick her off the team just for associating with me. Instead they just made her a pariah. Which, by the way, makes you a pariah by association.”

 

Sebastian sighed but not for the reason they were thinking.

“Right. I’m back in a school full of homophobes.”

“Wait so you’re…” Laura’s eyes widened.

“Yes. Is that a problem?”  
“My best friend is-.”

“Straight.” Sebastian was pretty certain of that at least.

“Is this going to become a thing? You two cutting me off?” Laura raised an eyebrow.

“Yes” Sebastian responded at the same time Alex said no.

"Your funeral." Alex shook his head but kept grinning.

“So Alex and I are hanging out after school today, are you coming?”

“Can’t, I have to audition for Glee club.”

 

They almost fell out of their seats laughing. Alex choked out some joke with pariahs and torches that Sebastian simply rolled his eyes at continued scrolling for a song choice. After putting themselves back together they offered to help. From what they knew about the New Directions they tend to take the whole self-expression thing **way** too seriously. Eventually they managed to find a song that was just the right amount of fun and fitting that the Glee club would eat it up.

 

Once classes were finished for the day he’d managed to avoid the New Directions all day. Laura and Alex dropped him off at the choir room wishing him luck.

 

There he found Rachel and Mr. Shuester very obviously trying to pretend they hadn’t just been discussing him. Santana openly glared and looked as if she was about to spit venom but didn’t get a chance.

 

“Sebastian welcome. Kurt said he told you about the audition. Are you ready?”

 

“Yep.” Sebastian responded smirking at Santana before tossing his backpack to the side. He whispered to the pianist before making his way front and center.

 

He started singing and dancing to “Lost Boy” by Reliant K.  By the time he was a quarter of the way half the club was whistling along albeit with unsure looks on their faces.  Soon Mike Chang had joined in with some fancy footwork that he matched pretty well minus a few of the fancier moves. He even got Brittany dancing along while the others joined in whistling. By the end they were all smiles and singing along sans Santana and two others. As soon as the music stopped the rest seemed to snap back to reality shooting awkward and confused at each other. Brittney more confused as to why Santana had turned her glare onto her. Sebastian hid his patented smirk behind a gentle smile while he shook hands with Mr.Shue who welcomed him to the club. Feeling quite satisfied with himself Sebastian snagged a seat right next to Hummel sparing a quick smirk. “You know I might just like it here.” He plastered on a grin and turned back to face the front of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on having many only two with more than a few mentions but then O.C's these two popped up because I couldn't really see him going lone wolf until the New Directions accept him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured in this chapter are "People Loving People" the Honey County version is how I imagined it.  
> And another by Michael Jackson we're all familiar with. ;) I told myself I wouldn't do it. But I did it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a year already. This chapter is a bit of a filler but I'll post one more tonight it just needs proofing first. I was in an accident a few months ago and sitting at a computer for long periods of time, or even just concentrating has been difficult. I'm getting better so updates will come more regularly now. thank you so much for all the patience. I hope you all enjoy!

Sebastian will admit that what he did was out of line. In all honesty he hadn’t expected things to escalate to where they did. He doesn’t take well to not getting what he wants. Yeah he may be a dick. He may be a little sleazy but no one can say he doesn’t work his ass off. Captain of the lacrosse team isn’t just handed to juniors, especially not transfers. He wheedled his way to captain of the Warblers. Third in his class. He used to be 2nd but he’d been more than a little preoccupied lately. When he found out at the community school board meeting that Blaine was having surgery he’d felt a little guilty but as good looking as Blaine is, he didn’t feel guilty enough to apologize. Not after he chose Hummel over him. Seeing Blaine that first day at Mckinley when he wouldn’t make I contact, it stung. But he’d get over it.

Sebastian had a plan. A good plan. A brilliant plan. There was just one kink in this plot. Santana Lima Heights Lopez. Not that Sebastian is afraid of that “Bring it On” Reject. It’s just that his plan requires him to make nice and buddy buddy with all the New Directions. At the same time, he’s not the type to back down from a fight. And there’s no one he’s ever met that can rile him up like Santana Lopez can. So he avoided her at all cost. He’d done pretty well all week keeping away from her except during Glee club. He’d watched his back all week until Thursday, not really concerned she’d start something.

Mr. Shuester had assigned them a week of singing song to introduce Sebastian to who they really were. He’d done his best not to laugh as they all waxed poetic about their teenage angst and weird love lives. It could have been worse. He’d honestly expected them to try and make him sit in a circle and sing girl scout songs. So it could’ve been worse. Then again Santana hasn’t song about herself yet which meant todays the day. He’s not sure quite what to expect from her but at the very least it will be entertaining.

He sure as hell isn’t expecting for her to stand in front of everyone, clear her throat and pronounce “Now that we’ve been subjected to another episode of skins the musical. It’s my turn, but I’d rather sing one more Michael song in honor of Blaine who had to miss out on Michael week because of the Chipmunk you’ve been serenading all week-.”

“Santana the point of this assignment is-“ Shuester tried to cut her off.

“To get all warm and fuzzy with the Tramp from the Hamptons, all I want is satisfaction in glee tradition. Since Fievels officially gone criminal let’s see if he can sing like one.”

“Sebastian you don’t have to-.”

Sebastian was already standing, smirk in place and ready for a stand-off.

“You don’t really want me to make you cry in front of all your friends.”

Santana didn’t even blink just snapped her fingers and took a breathe, only for Sebastian to jump on it first.

_As he came into the window_

_It was the sound of a crescendo_

_He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_She ran underneath the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down, it was her doom_

Sebastian circled around Santana boxing her in. Her arms folded and she smirked before taking a step back throwing him off a bit and smirking.

_Annie, are you OK?_

_So, Annie, are you OK?_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_Annie, are you OK?_

_So, Annie, are you OK?_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

Santana backed him towards the piano and shrugged but backed off before he was close enough to trip. She moved her way around the other glee clubbers to the back of the room. She’s good but he’d never tell her that. He strutted towards her and they danced their way around the chairs and students. Cat vs. Cat.

_Annie, are you OK?_

_So, Annie, are you OK?_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_Annie, are you OK?_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been hit by_

_A smooth criminal_

They moved faster as if they were really hunting each other voices rising to a crescendo and then falling again, louder and bigger each time. On the final verse they were face to face again.

_(Annie, are you OK?)_

_(so, Annie, are you OK?)_

_(are you OK Annie?)_

_(you've been hit by)_

_(you've been struck by_

_A smooth criminal._

Santana got right in his face and whispered so only he’d hear.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re playing at Sebastian. You’ll slip up and when you do I will be right there, camera rolling, to take you down.”

Sebastian grinned, to those watching it almost looked almost playful but he could see in Santana’s eye’s that she knew it was a challenge.

His attention switched to the rest of the Glee club who were a mix of shock and irritation. Mr. Shuester had his head in his hands, shaking it. There was one deep glare that snatched his eyes. Smarties or whatever his name is. ‘Who honest to god names their kid after a candy?’ Smarties looks at him like he wants to set him on fire and roll over him with his wheel chair. He’d have to watch that one.

“Well that was fun. So is this the part where we all hold hands and sing about how much we love each other just the way we are?”

“We actually sing the group number in the auditorium, lets….go all of you.” Shuester gestured half -heartedly towards the door.

 

When they all settled on the stage it was clear none of them wanted to be there. He could see they weren’t leaving until they sung and was moderately relieved when Rachel started off the cheesy song they were expected to sing.

_Doctor you ain't got a pill_

_For whatever s making this world ill_

_You can't get forgiveness at the store_

_And peace it's a politician's war_

_You won't find no resolution in the bottom of a bottle_

_In the stars or Aristotle_

_The only answer to the problem is_

 

They all joined in reluctant and with less energy but still full.

_People loving people_

_That's the enemy of everything that's evil_

_Ain't no quick fix at the end of a needle_

_It's just people loving people_

Sebastian stepped in where Finn normally would. No one could deny he’s smoother than the giant but he was definitely out of place though he tried to ignore how awkward the number was.

_Words aren't what they seem to be_

_Talk is cheap and lies are free_

_We fear what we don't understand_

_And we've been scared since time began_

_All the colors and the cultures_

_Circle 'round us on a spindle_

_It's a complicated riddle_

_But the solution is so simple_

Relieved to finally get to the end, they finished at the front of the stage.

_It's just people loving people_

_It's just people loving people_

_It's just people loving people_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a diabetic. Most of my information comes from either people I know with diabetes or books written by someone with diabetes. I get more of the clinical stuff from well, google. But I avoid doing that to much. As someone who does have a chronic illness, I know how black and white the science journals can paint it all. When I was in highschool, I hid in the bathroom to take my medication during lunch or in a back room. How Sebastian feels in this story is similar to how I felt back then.

His second week at casa de Hummel he woke with a high blood sugar and it refused to go down before he left for school. Sebastian was thankful not for the first time that Kurt hardly spoke to him. When he darted into the bathroom for the 3rd time in as many hours Hummel only shot him a confused look from where he stood at his locker talking to Prius or whatever her name is. He still hadn’t bothered learning all their names, he didn’t really care. All he really cared about was making it to lunch time without awkward questions. He debated doing a ketone test while he was at it but decided he was going to visit the nurse anyways so why bother. No need to further his humiliation by getting caught sitting to pee.  
They were likely already debating whether he had raging diarrhea or an STD. He tried not to be offended. But contrary to popular belief he may be promiscuous but he was always safe. he had to be. After relieving the agonizing pressure in his bladder that would be back again in no time he rushed out of the bathroom just in time to be late to math class.  
  
For a brief moment he allowed himself to be amused at the thought of Finn is his advanced calc class with Nick. He stifled his snort when he opened the classroom door and was faced with the unamused look of the teacher. Not to be quailed he strut to his seat next to Puckerman. See he knew some of their names.  
  
After sitting through a boring lecture on fractions it was lunch time. He hurried from his seat figuring the New Directions would have no objections to him not joining them for lunch. Not that he had done so much anyways. Normally he'd just power through the hi but living with a nurse even not specializing in endocrinology she'd easily spot the signs and then his father would know. He really hated worrying his father. He also really had to pee again. He walked swiftly down the halls towards the nurse’s office only to be stopped short by Puckerman grabbing his arm. He hadn’t even realized he'd been follow.  
  
" Look Sebastian I don’t like you, you don’t like me but Kurt says your up to something. One bully to another now is not the time to do something stupid. Why don’t you just come to lunch we'll make nice for everyone else to see and forget whatever your planning."  
  
Stifling the urge to shift on his feet he yanked his elbow out of Noah’s grip.  
  
"I'm nothing like you." And maybe he was higher than he thought he was because with his increased urgency came a wave of nausea of course it could just easily have been Puckerman referring to him as THAT.  
  
" Tell Kurt to mind his own business, and you should mind yours."  
He expected Puck to leave him alone but he continued to follow him the his steps stuttered a bit when they came to the nurses office.  
" Huh you really are sick."  
  
For a moment his heart stopped, before he realized he hadn’t been found out and Puck was just referring to his frequent visits to the bathroom today. Which reminded him that he still really needed to go. Thankfully the office was empty aside from the nurse herself.  
" Hello Noah got another stomachache? Your friend too? What’s your name?"  
She sounded friendly enough, amused even Puckerman must be one of those kids who fakes stomach aches to get out of class.  
  
"Sebastian Smythe." And yes he was shifting on his feet now, though the wince was from the moment of recognition on her face.  
  
" Ah yes Sebastian, you were supposed to come see me last week-."  
  
"I’m here now, it’s kind of urgent." he cut her off bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

" High or low? What’s the number?" She had a guess by his stance but she asked just to be sure while she pulled out a box of keto-strips.

  
" high 232 last I checked an hour ago."  
  
" Your dad said you use these?" Sebastian nodded and took the strip (even though he has his own in his pack) and scurried into the bathroom.  
Using the small slip of paper turned it a light red. He cursed while he finished up.  
  
Walking back out the bathroom he made eye contact with Puckerman who had stayed adopting a look of confusion from the moment she asked Sebastian’s numbers. Sebastian turned back to the nurse.  
  
"Pink." he lied. just because he was going to take the time to treat it didn’t mean he wanted to make a big deal out of it.  
  
" Alright check your numbers again. Your file says you wear a pod? Is it working alright have you checked if its leaking?"  
  
" No leaks, no insulin smell my reservoir is emptying normally which means I'll probably drop low tonight." He continued to answer her questions while he mechanically pulled out his kit and tested from where he sat on one of the beds.  
  
Nurse Jackson approached with a thermometer and groaned when his monitor showed a 248.  
  
" Pink huh?" She asked wryly as she stuck the thermometer under his tongue.  
  
" You might as well be honest with me I have to call your parents and the Hummels anyways with a number that high."  
  
" Red." He grumbled miserably. Looking away from her and towards Puckerman who was now leaning against the wall staring at the meter in his hands. He noticed the exact moment it added up in his mind from the way his eyes widened. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the nurse voiced his temperature.  
"101 looks like you’re going home kiddo. Do you want me to call your dad or the Hummels?"  
  
He fell back against the thin pillow in the cot.  
" The Hummels, I'll call my dad after they pick me up."  
She nodded and started dialing the number she had on file. While it rang she checked her watch.  
  
" You should be getting to class Noah. Don’t worry I'll look out for your friend."  
Sebastian snorted at the friend comment but made the threat in his eyes very clear as he shot one more look at Puckerman. He appeared to understand because he nodded before turning to leave.  
  
Sebastian figured he must have nodded off after that because next he knew he was being shaken awake by Mr. Hummel. As soon as they got to the house he went to his room. after enough " I’m fines" He was left to sleep.

 

When later that afternoon the members of New Directions questioned Puck he simply told them Sebastian was very sick and that he'd been sent home. Later that night when he'd googled more about diabetes he realized it was hardly a lie. Sebastian is sick.

  
the one to shake him awake this time was Mrs. Hummel. a glance at the clock told him he had only been asleep for a bit over an hour and a half.

 

" Shouldn’t-" He coughed a deep throaty cough. now more awake he noticed just how dry and sore his throat was. brilliant.

 

" Sounds like your catching that bug that’s been going around." She picked up a temporal lobe thermometer from where she sat it on the dresser before waking him up.

 

" Still have a fever, we'll have to keep you home until your blood sugar evens out. Don’t pout it’s a quick virus just gotta let it run its course. Which reminds me I heard you skipped lunch so I whipped you up some soup. Go ahead and bolus while I get something for you to take after you eat."

 

She stood from her perch on the edge of the bad patting his shoulder on the way. A strange feeling washed over him. not at all related to his sudden bout of illness. it occurred to him that even though he usually hated being fussed over, this was almost nice. a wave of sadness followed. he missed his Mamon.

 

He climbed out of bed thinking wistfully of his previous summer in France. His favorite part, though he told others it was the nights of debauchery, was staying with his mom. he didn’t miss his life in France. no he missed the homely presence of a mother that was absent in his father’s house. his father though not careless was very busy, and believed more in tough love than hugs. he loved his father but sometimes he really needed his Mother. he absolved to call her tomorrow morning. He knew it brightened her day to hear from him before work. As he trotted down the stairs two at a time he remembered he still needed to phone his father. He sighed pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 

When he got down the stairs Carol was putting on her jacket. she informed him that she would call to check on him in a few hours and told him to call if he needed anything and was out the door.

 

Swirling his spoon through his chicken noodle soup he flicked through his phone. he rolled his eyes when the picture of Nick and his" new best friend Finn" was followed by one an hour later of his empty desk chair. " Okay maybe I miss your nerdy ass a little".  
he texted back with " I knew you wanted my ass ;)".

 

Immediately he received an :P  
And then; Heard you went home sick. you okay?

Dude it’s just the flu.  
?  
I’m fine.  
good.  
If he smiled endearingly at his friends concern no one was there to see it.

 

he was just finishing up a call with his dad when Kurt came home.  
" Did glee club get out early or were you just worried about me?"

 

" we got out early. I would be out with Blaine but apparently you’re so terribly ill my dad asked me to go straight home. At least get to laugh at your death bed."

 

That last comment really shouldn’t have stung like it dead. they’d said worst to each other before. must be he the hi talking. 'yeah right'

 

" Well as honored as I am that you’d chose me over Blaine. I’m perfectly fine by myself." His sentence was punctuated by another coughing fit and the trill of his pump. as he jolted to his feet he caught a brief flash of concern on Kurt’s face before he hurried around the couch and up the stairs. Unlike Puck Kurt had some respect for boundaries and didn’t follow him up to his room. he shut and locked the door anyways before walking to his mini fridge simultaneously disconnecting his pump. He didn’t bother tending to the site before starting another. he should have known better than to start one in the middle of the day yesterday but he couldn’t exactly switch it up while he was sick. he'd learned pretty early on that being sick tended to send his blood sugar on roller coasters. no need to add to that by messing with his schedule.  

 

 


	6. Not a chapter

I've been holding off on writing this because I honestly wasn't quite sure how to start. I started writing this story and "The Worth of A Name" before I was in a traumatic accident. Even chapters posted after were written pre-accident because for awhile I was trying to convince myself that I could pick up where I left off but I can't. The short version is I'm not the person I was when I wrote these two. Maybe at some point I'll start from scratch and rewrite them but I won't make any promises there. I am still writing in the misadventures of pen squared series and I'm also working on another story that I'm nearly done with (just about 3 more chapters to go). I'm really sorry to anyone who's been waiting for these to be continued and hope you'll continue to read my fics in the future.


End file.
